


Изящная убийца

by sihaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел ее - яростно, дико, безнадежно. Без единого шанса на взаимность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изящная убийца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/gifts).
  * A translation of [Killer's grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31329) by Inkfire. 



> Написано на фест "Семь смертных грехов" на форуме [xoxLewrahxox](https://www.fanfiction.net/myforums/xoxLewrahxox/1680137/). Тема: Похоть

Они называют тебя волком.  
 _(с презрением и насмешкой)_  
Ты делаешь вид, что тебя это нисколько не волнует.  
 _(да, ты тоже умеешь лицемерить)_  
И продолжаешь наблюдать.  
 _(она поставила тебя на колени и связала магическими путами)_  
 _(и в этот момент она просто невероятно красива в своей дикости)_  
Она для тебя - запретный плод, чистокровная ведьма. В то время как ты - просто жалкий полукровка, которому нравится трахать маленьких девочек и рвать людям глотки.  
 _(вы оба смертельно опасны и отдаетесь своим страстям без остатка)_  
 _(твоя жажда крови - бесконечна, неумолима, неустанна)_  
Ее волосы ничем не закреплены и при каждом движении скользят по спине. До тебя доносится ее аромат.  
 _(пряный и роскошный, от него у тебя кружится голова)_  
 _(и ты тоскуешь в тишине)_


End file.
